What is Slash ?
by Isaae
Summary: Traduction de clarex-ama. Harry et Draco découvrent le slash ensemble... HP/DM


**Auteur:** Clarex-ama

**Traduction: **Isaae

**Rating:** R

**Avertissements:** Un Slash evidemment...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Cette fic est écrite seulement pour le fun, aucun profit n'est fait...

**Résumé: **Harry et Draco découvrent le monde des slashs Drarry par accident... mouhaha...

**Qu'est-ce que c'est « Slash » ?**

La classe abandonnée était un immense désordre, remplie de vieux parchemins froissés, d'encriers vides, de chaises cassées, de table renversées, et quelque chose de poisseux et de malodorant au sol que Harry ne pouvait pas totalement identifier, et de la poussière. La poussière ! Harry détestait la poussière à présent, cela le faisait éternuer et il n'était pas d'humeur à éternuer.

Il n'était pas d'humeur du tout à quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était juste s'asseoir dans la Salle Commune, parler avec Ron et Hermione ou simplement rester allongé sur son lit. Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ pas perdre toute son après-midi à nettoyer une salle vandalisée par Peeves avec un Draco Malfoy !

Il lança un regard accusateur dans la direction du Serpentard blond.

« Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de balancer ce balai comme un putain d'imbécile et commencer à balayer comme une personne normale ? » gronda Harry, irrité en froissant le nez de dégoût. Harry ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude si c'était à cause de la poussière ou de Malfoy.

« C'est un travail de domestique. » geignit Malfoy en se retournant pour faire face à Harry « Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi je m'en sers pour ça ! Dans mon livre, un balai est fait pour _voler_, et rien d'autre! »

Une réplique cinglante sur le fait qu'il était un attrapeur minable également glissa presque des lèvres de Harry mais il la rattrapa juste à temps. Il ne voulait pas se disputer et surtout pas se battre... D'accord, en fait, il rêvait, il _voulait_ vraiment se battre et apprendre à ce sale petit morveux certaines petites choses, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas.

Harry soupira et l'ignora.

Draco prit un air renfrogné et tourna le dos à Harry une fois de plus.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé de toute l'après-midi, juste quelques remarques en passant et Harry en était pleinement satisfait.

Harry avait pitié de lui-même, il était obligé de nettoyer cette salle sans utiliser la moindre magie et l'unique compagnie qu'il avait était celle de Malfoy. Il ne se sentait pas du tout d'essayer de démarrer une conversation avec le blond parce que c'était la manière la plus évidente d'avoir encore plus de _travail _et de_ punition _dans la même après-midi.

Harry souleva une paire de livres à l'apparence miteuse et les mit sur l'étagère – un peu de poussière se souleva quand il fit cela.

Il se demanda si ils auraient fini ce soir. Là, il n'en voyait pas le bout – la salle ressemblait toujours à l'enfer pour le moins.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil se couchait. Les derniers rayons de soleil paresseux coloraient la pièce de chaudes couleurs et allongaient les ombres. La lumière dorée illuminait les cheveux de Malfoy, ils étaient presque rougeoyants dans la semi-obscurité. Ils paraissent très, hé bien, beaux pensa Harry. Dorés, soyeux, chauds et doux... Mais aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient placés sur la tête de Malfoy, Harry les considéraient comme moches.

Harry ramassa une pile de parchemins et passa derrière Malfoy pour les mettre dans un tiroir.

Leur donner une retenue avait été la chose à faire, Harry le savait, mais il continuait de penser que la punition était un peu sévère. Draco et lui avaient seulement e_ssayé_ de s'envoyer un sort mutuellement, en fait ils n'avaient pas réussi. D'accord, c'était peut-être seulement dû au fait qu'ils avaient été arrêté avant de pouvoir articuler silencieusement leur malédiction... mais aucun mal n'avait été fait, très sérieusement, cette punition n'était pas nécessaire.

Draco balança son balai violemment et provoqua la montée d'un nuage de poussière dans l'air. Harry toussa avec acharnement et lâcha la pile de vieux parchemins en même temps.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux et se baissa pour ramasser le nouveau désordre créé au sol. Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait, haussa les épaules comme si il s'agissait d'un accident et retourna à son travail.

"Okay, calme-toi Harry" se dit silencieusement Harry " Il n'en vaut pas la peine. " Au lieu de piquer une crise et de frapper ce espèce de trou du cul, Harry se calma et s'imagina Malfoy frappé au visage (encore et encore) avec ce vieux balai qu'il avait dans les mains.

Sa colère contenue une fois de plus, Harry ramassa les papiers et se releva. Ils étaient vraiment différents, pensa Harry alors qu'il tapotait légèrement les feuilles pour les empiler. Une part des papiers étaient de simples notes, d'autres des conversations secrètes entre amis, et le reste étaient en fait des lettres d'amour jamais envoyées.

Hary étudia les gribouillages qui ressemblait à une grosse chouette. La chouette semblait porter un chapeau melon et si Harry ne se trompait pas, il faisait en fait des claquettes. Bizarre...

Il regarda les autres parchemins et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un bout de parchemin qui semblait vierge. La surface lisse du papier était blanche, exceptée deux mots d'une belle écriture au milieu du parchemin à l'encre noire: _Draco Malfoy_.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy qui semblait encore un peu grincheux. Il arracha son regard de ce bêcheur de Serpentard et son attention se reconcentra sur le parchemin entre ses doigts. Le front plissé, il étudia plus attentivement le papier.

A la déception de Harry, il n'y avait aucun message secret ou quoi que ce soit d'intéressant non plus. Juste ce foutu nom.

C'était si typique de Malfoy - écrire sous nom quelque part et le jeter après. Un gaspillage total de papier !

Il soupira, ennuyé.

"Malfoy, je pense que c'est à toi." Dit Harry à l'autre garçon, d'un ton irrité.

Malfoy se retourna pour faire face à Harry de nouveau. Une expression ennuyée similaire, mais une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux gris aussi.

" De quoi tu parles Potter ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante " Je peux t'assurer que rien ne m'appartient dans cette classe. Pourquoi voudrais-je sur terre posséder quelque chose comme ça ?" Il fit un geste de la main pour illustrer son propos.

"Hé bien, il y a ton nom dessus." rétorqua Harry.

"Non ce n'est pas... Quoi ? Mon nom ? Laisse-moi voir ça!" Il marcha vers Harry et tendit la main.

"Regarde : _Draco Malfoy_." Harry lui donna le papier " T'entraînais-tu à signer ou aimes-tu simplement écrire ton propre nom?"

"Ferme-la." grommela Malfoy et baissa les yeux sur le papier. Ses lèvres se plièrent en un sourire méprisant et il releva la tête vers Harry.

" Sais-tu lire Potter ?"

" Quoi ? Evidemment. De quoi tu parles ?"

" Donc, tu as juste un problème pour lire ton propre nom ?"

" Quoi ? Non ! Malfoy de quoi tu parles, bordel ?"

"A ce que je sache, je n'ai pas, Dieu merci, de cicatrice au milieu du front, de lunettes réellement hideuses, de cheveux indomptables, et mon nom n'est définitivement pas, erk, _Harry Potter_! Donc je devine que c'est à toi." dit-il avec un sourire méprisant en lui rendant le parchemin. "Il y a _ton nom_ dessus, stupide binoclard."

Harry regarda le papier. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec ça...

"Heu... Malfoy, ce n'est pas mon nom."

"Sérieusement, Potter, je pensais que tu plaisantais. A quel point es-tu bête ? Veux-tu que je te le lise à voix haute pour que tu entendes que _c'est_ ton nom ?"

Le Serpentard arracha le parchemin des mains de Harry et commença à lire.

" Ecoute, c'est clairement dit Har... Attends..." Draco ferma la bouche et fixa le papier incrédule. " Mais... J'étais sûr... Comment est-ce que ce...?"

"Ca a pû changer..." Dit Harry et tendit le cou pour pouvoir lire le nouveau mot d'où il était.

"Tu penses qu'il est maudit ?" Demanda Harry à Malfoy. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos quand il pensa au journal de Tom Jedusor.

"Je ne pense pas, juste ensorcelé" Répondit Malfoy en relisant le mot "_Slash_...Qu'est-ce que ce foutu mot peut bien vouloir dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit Harry sincèrement.

Alors quelque chose se passa, le papier changea à nouveau. Le mot disparu et à présents de nouveaux mots apparurent comme écrits par une main invisible.

_La chambre était presque dans le noir total, il n'y avait que la lumière argentée de la lune découpée par la noirceur de la nuit._

_Le mur était froid et rêche sous ses doigts pâles et son dos commençait à lui faire mal, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, Il était où il était._

_Ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur la vieille porte en bois à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il donnait l'impression d'attendre, attendre que quelque chose arrive... ou peut-être... attendre l'arrivée de quelqu'un._

Quand il finit de lire, Harry regarda Malfoy qui paraissait aussi confus que lui l'était.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" Marmonna Malfoy en tournant le papier entre ses mains.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Répondit Harry en prenant le parchemin " mais je pense que nous pouvons en conclure qu'il est ensorcelé."

" Non ? Tu crois vraiment ?" railla Malfoy "Je n'avais pas remarqué !"

"Arrête de faire ton trou du cul, Malfoy, ça n'aide vraiment pas!" Harry étudia le papier entre ses doigts et essaya de ne pas prêter attention à Malfoy et ses insultes.

"Honnêtement, Potter, évidemment que c'est ensorcelé! Nous somme sorciers, non ? Nous vivons dans un monde magique- tu te réveilles ? Je doute qu'un papier de Moldu agisse comme ça. As-tu déjà vu des mots Moldus disparaître quand tu les prononçais à voix haute ? Parce que moi non. Parfois tu es vraiment trop bête Potter!"

"Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" demanda Harry en relevant les yeux du papier.

" Tu es vraiment trop bête ?" Répéta Malfoy avec suffisance.

"Non, non, pas ça. L'autre partie... La partie avec les mots qui disparaissent, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"As-tu déjà vu des mots Moldus disparaître quand tu les prononçais à voix haute ?"

"Bien sûr!" dit Harry, le yeux de nouveau fixés sur le papier.

" Je te demande pardon?"

" Les mots sur le papier disparaissent après que tu les ait lus à voix haute, et ils sont remplacés par d'autres. C'est ça."

"C'est ça ."

"Oui, écoute."

Harry lut les mots à voix haute, et quand il eut fini les mots s'évanouirent et furent rapidement remplacés par d'autres.

"Regarde. De nouveaux mots." Dit Harry puis lut le passage à voix haute aussi.

_La lourde porte craqua et s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme entra, son visage manquant un peu d'assurance presque comme si il n'était pas sûr si il avait le droit d'être là ou pas. Au bout de sa baguette, une lumière éclatante brilla qui se reflétait dans ses lunettes. Deux brillants yeux verts luisaient derrière les lunettes, et ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient aussi noirs que la nuit._

_Quand le nouvel arrivant remarqua la présence du blond aux yeux gris contre le mur, il marqua une pause..._

"Attends une minute..." dit lentement Malfoy " ces deux jeunes hommes... Ils ont l'air de beaucoup ressembler..."

" A toi et moi." finit Harry, les yuex agrandit par la surprise "Tu penses que...?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais je trouve ça un peu étrange... Peut-être devrions nous continuer à lire?"

Harry fixa le nouveau passage puis acquiesa et se remit à lire.

_Le blond ne bougeait pas, ne saluait pas l'autre. Il regardait simplement le nouvel arrivant avec les yeux plissés, les doigts tenant fermement la baguette dans sa main. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, se regardant l'un l'autre, sans oser parler, sans oser rendre cette rencontre réelle._

_Finalement ils brisèrent le silence._

"_Malfoy..." dit le brun en abaissant sa baguette._

_Le blond acquiesa et fit un pas en avant " Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, Potter."_

"C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu as dû mal lire Potter ! Donne-moi ça!" Malfoy arracha le parchemin à Harry et

le fixa, incrédule.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est clairement dit Malfoy et Potter... C'est juste – juste effrayant, qui voudrait écrire une histoire sur toi et moi ? Je ne saisis pas !"

Malfoy s'assit sur la table, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. "Je n'en ai aucune idée mais il s'agit forcément de quelqu'un de Poudlard, non ?"

" Hé bien, pas nécessairement mais je suppose que les chances que ce soit le cas sont plus fortes puisque nous avons trouvé le papier dans une salle de classe. C'est probablement une blague d'étudiant."

" Peut-être que le nom de l'auteur est écrit à la fin de l'histoire ?" Dit Malfoy et Harry remarqua la curiosité dans sa voix. Harry devait admettre même si après tout ce n'était qu'un peu, bon, étrange c'était assez excitant aussi, d'une manière assez étrange.

" Ouais, peut-être."

Malfoy lut le passage suivant, sa voix haute et claire.

_Harry Potter fit un autre pas en avant, réduisant la distance entre eux, Malfoy fit la même chose (_" c'est trop bizarre" ajouta t-il avant de continuer_). Les deux garçons respiraient doucement par le nez, leur buste se soulevant et s'abaissant en même temps._

_La lumière de la lune ruissela à travers la fenêtre et leur donna une couleur laîteuse, même Draco semblait plus pâle qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire. Les ombres noires de leur visage créaient un beau contraste avec leur peau._

"_Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne." Dit Harry d'une voix sérieuse mais Draco saisit le léger regard moqueur dans ses yeux._

_Ils le savaient tous les deux, la vérité c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible et cela donnait envie de crier à Draco, envie de déchirer Harry, d'être réduit en miettes... Pourtant il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner. Il avait besoin de ça, il le voulait... et il savait que Harry ressentait la même chose."_

"Par Merlin, de quoi avons-nous à ce point besoin tous les deux mais que nous ne pouvons pas avoir ? Cela n'a pas de sens ! On ne peut pas avoir besoin de quelque chose au point de se réduire en putain de miettes !" s'exclama brusquement Malfoy. "C'est un auteur merdique... Je n'ai pas envie d'être réduit en miettes." ajouta t-il en bougonnant.

"Heu... Oui, peut-être." dit Harry un peu hésitant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ça.

Malfoy, qui semblait encore un peu offensé, s'éclaircit la voix et recommença à lire.

"_Harry fixa les yeux gris de l'autre garçon, comme des nuages orageux fait d'argent pur. En temps normal, quand Harry regardait ces yeux il n'y voyait que de la malveillance froide, mais dans des occasions comme celle-ci, il pouvait voir plus, beaucoup plus... Des émotions brutes passer par bribes dans un tourbillon en mouvement... Haine, méfiance, mépris mais aussi curiosité, confusion et désir..."_

"Waouh, je suis plutôt doué pour "lire-les-émotions-dans-les-yeux"-truc" dit Harry surpris " Je veux dire, je ne peux pas croire que je puisse distinguer toutes tes émotions juste en te regardant dans les yeux." rit-il " Je suis vraiment talentueux!"

" Pourquoi y a t-il du désir dans mes yeux ?" Dit Draco choqué, ignorant complètement Harry " Pourquoi je te regarde avec désir? C'est juste n'importe quoi!"

" Hé bien, peut-être que j'ai quelque chose que tu veux ? Un truc ou quelque chose " répondit Harry " Ce n'est probablement rien, continue à lire Malfoy."

Le blond ne parut pas convaincu mais continua à lire quand même.

_Ils ressentaient tous les deux l'intensité de leur regard, un voile de tension électrique, comme des étincelles sur tout le corps. Plus près, plus près... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre._

_Harry senti la montée familière d'anticipation parcourir son corps tendu._

_L'élan était presque irrésistible et Harry ferma les yeux, effrayé de ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne le faisait pas. Au moment où ses yeux se fermèrent, il sentit la sensation merveilleuse des..."_

Draco cessa brusquement de lire, les yeux agrandit par l'incrédulité. La couleur quitta son visage une seconde avant de revenir d'un coup et de tinter ses joues de rose. Il regarda le parchemin, puis Harry et de nouveau le parchemin quelques instants, clairement dégoûté.

Il laissa échapper un couinement traumatisé et laissa tomber le papier au sol comme si il était infecté par une dangereuse épidémie.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Harry un peu nerveux. Ca avait sûrement été quelque chose de terrible pour que Malfoy paraîsse aussi dérangé.

Draco secoua seulement la tête, les joues toujours roses, marmonnant quelque chose sur à quel point l'auteur était malade.

Harry se saisit du parchemin et lut la dernière ligne à voix haute.

" _Au moment où ses yeux se fermèrent, il sentit la sensation merveilleuse des douces lèvres de Draco sur les siennes..."_

"Bon Dieu de merde !" cria presque Harry " Nous sommes en train de nous _embrasser_ ? Mais... Mais nous sommes des mecs et... et des ennemis!"

"C'est de la démence!" s'écria Malfoy qui avait finalement retrouvé sa capacité à parler de façon cohérente " de la pure démence. Qui que ce soit qui a écrit cette... cette _histoire_" il pointa du doigt avec accusation le papier " devrait définitivement être à Ste Mangouste!"

Harry acquiesa. Il ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un avait vraiment imaginé – et _écrit_ - que lui et Malfoy s'embrassait. Qui avait fait ce genre de choses? Harry se sentait assez traumatisé pour le restant de ses jours.

" Dès que je trouve qui est ce foutu auteur..." chuchota Malfoy menaçant.

" Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire..." dit sombrement Harry puis le silence retomba.

Un silence lourd et maladroit s'installa dans la pièce.

Dehors, le soleil était pratiquemment couché et la nuit se rapprochait.

"Heu, bon..." dit Harry après un moment " devrions-nous continuer à lire ?"

"Quoi? Tu veux en entendre davantage?" dit Draco tellement surpris que la ligne de ses sourcils disparaissait presque dans celle de ses cheveux.

"Non, non, ne me comprends pas de travers. Ce n'est pas parce que je _veux_." s'empressa d'expliquer Harry, devenu tout rouge. Malfoy haussa un sourcil et le fixa. " Tu l'as dit toi-même..."

"Dit quoi?" demanda Malfoy.

"Que le nom de l'auteur est peut-être écrit à la fin... Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'aimerais savoir qui c'est..."

Malfoy sembla y réfléhcir et finit par dire d'une voix traînante "Ouais, c'est toujours mieux de savoir qui tu es sur le point de tuer... Mais, Potter, mettons quelque chose au point avant, nous n'allons parler à personne de ces conneries! Je n'ai pas envie de donner de drôles d'idées aux gens à propos de toi et moi!"

"Ne sois pas stupide Malfoy, évidemment que non!" répondit sèchement Harry.

"D'accord, lis alors."

"Pourquoi pas toi?" demanda Harry, ennuyé.

"Parce que je l'ai fait en dernier, idiot!" sourit Malfoy, méprisant.

Harry soupira et se prépara mentalement, il avait juste à se jetter à l'eau. Il s'assit sur le bureau opposé à Malfoy, se racla la gorge et se mit à lire.

" _Le baiser était léger, les lèvres se frolant à peine dans une douce sensation de bonheur un peu comme si ils essayaient de s'habituer à ce sentiment."_

Harry avala sa salive et jeta un bref regard à Malfoy qui paraissait plutôt dégoûté, les joues toujours colorées de cette nuance de rose. Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le papier et repris sa lecture.

" _Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco quand Harry laissa timidemant sa langue glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour inviter l'intru et acceuillir la langue de Harry contre la sienne._

_Le pouls du Gryffondor s'accélera , et il ressentit une envie désespérée d'être plus près de l'autre garçon. Leur baiser s'approfondit et harry lâcha sa baguette qui tomba sur le sol de pierre avec un léger bruit. La lumière à son bout s'éteignit. La dernière lueur à présent était celle de la lune."_

C'était assez surréaliste, pensa Harry, d'être assis là à lire une histoire apparemment_ "_érotique" à propos de Malfoy et de lui...

"_Draco glissa ses mains le long du dos de Harry, les rapprochant encore davantage, poussant Harry à lâcher un soupir quand leur corps furent enfin en contact. Harry se jeta sur le visage de Draco et le maintenant pour pouvoir explorer entièrement sa bouche. Draco gémit et enfonça ses doigts dans le dos de Harry et ce dernier pouvait sentir les battements de coeur du blond. _

_La chaleur montait, chaude et bouillonnante, irrésistible."_

Harry voulait humidifier ses lèvres avec sa langue car soudainement elle paraissait bien sèche.

Pour une fois, Malfoy ne l'interrompit pas, il était juste assis là sans faire de bruit écoutant la voix de Harry. Harry pouvait voir qu'il écoutait chaque mot...

" _Il se séparèrent légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle, leur baiser les avait laissés pantelants. Les garçons haletants se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, tellement proches l'un de l'autre que leurs couleurs devenaient presque floues. Draco voulut se rapprocher de nouveau, mais Harry le stoppa, le repoussant gentiment avec une main sur le torse._

"_Mes lunettes" murmura t-il la voix rendue rauque par le désir. _

_Malfoy acquiesa et regarda Harry retirer ses lunettes sans précautions, les lâchant comme il avait fait avec sa baguette. Harry sourit malicieusement, se radressa auparavant, puis embrassa Draco à nouveau. Sa langue passa les lèvres, les dents du Serpentard puis l'intérieur de ses joues pour finir en caressant la langue dans un rythme lent et exigeant."_

Harry n'espérait vraiment pas que Harry-fictif et Draco-fictif ait plannifié d'aller plus loin que de se rouler une pelle ça aurait été encore plus embarassant, et Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face.

Ses joues le brûlaient et il se sentait stupide de lire cette histoire à Malfoy.

" _Leurs corps étaient étroitement serrés et il leur était difficile de ne pas sentir l'excitation de l'autre. Les vêtements entre eux semblaient contraignants, presque étouffants..._

_Draco commença à écraser ses hanches contre celles de Harry, poussant Harry à gémir doucement contre ses lèvres. Le doux plaisir leur envoyait des tremblements, une sensation à leur couper le souffle presque trop intense à supporter mais en même temps ils brûlaient tous les deux d'obtenir plus..."_

Draco avala de travers alors Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

Il paraissait tendu, embarassé et un peu mal à l'aise, assis là en face de Harry. Durant un bref instant, le regard de Harry s'attarda sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon. Elles étaient légèrement séparées, paraissaient douces et il semblait que Draco les avait léchées quelques secondes auparavant car elles étaient encore brillantes et humides... Harry regarda rapidement ailleurs.

" Hm... Tu penses que nous allons... tu sais ?" demanda Draco, le rouge se répandant sur ses joues " parce que ce serait répugnant!"

"J'espère que non." dit Harry et essaya de se calmer un peu, si il devait lire cette histoire il devait garder son sang-froid. Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua à lire, essayant désespéremment d'oublier le fait que cette histoire était sur Malfoy et lui...

"_Harry fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Draco, les doigts glissant sur les boutons blancs du pull. Draco gémit et décolla sa bouche de celle de Harry, juste pour parcourir de ses lèvres des yeux verts jusqu'à son cou. Draco fit rouler sa langue sur le point sensible sous l'oreille du brun, laissant ses dents mordiller gentiment la peau entraînant les soupirs de Harry. Puis il calma la peau tendre avec sa langue talentueuse. _

"_Retire ta chemise, Potter" lui murmura Draco dans l'oreille, la voix rauque et exigeante."_

"N'enlève pas ta chemise! Je ne veux pas! Garde la, pour l'amour de Dieu!" s'écria Draco " Je ne veux pas t'embrasser quand tu es à moitié-nu!"

" Oui, parce que m'embrasser autrement, c'est bon."

" Oh, très drôle, Potter. Ferme-la et lis qu'on puisse en finir avec ça."

" Alors arrête de m'interrompre." répliqua Harry.

" Lis juste."

" _Harry fit ce qu'il dit et retira son T-shirt, révélant la superbe peau lisse cachée dessous. Draco l'embrassa d'un air approbateur et laissa ses mains parcourir avidement la peau nouvellement découverte._

"_Toi aussi." murmura Harry en grognant à moitié._

_Draco se débarassa rapidement de sa propre chemise et la sensation procurée par le contact de deux peaux ne faisaient qu'ajouter au brasier. Les deux garçons soupiraient et gémissaient, le son de leur excitation allait tout droit à leur aine._

_Harry poussa Draco au sol, se mettant à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassant possessivement. Après un moment, il se releva et traça avec sa langue une ligne jusqu'aux mamelons durs de Draco. Il prit l'un des deux entre ses lèvres et le suça durement, obligeant Draco à fermer ses yeux de pur plaisir."_

Harry se sentait un peu à bout de souffle, son coeur battait la chamade et il remarqua que sa voix sonnait un peu rauque. Il se dit mentalement que c'était parce qu'il était fatigué mais au fond de lui il savait la vérité...

" _Draco s'arqua et se tortilla sous lui, la luxure jaillisait de son corps avec une force qui l'étourdissait presque. Leurs verges frottaient l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons, et Draco sentit le feu parcourir ses veines comme de l'eau bouillante._

_La peau de Draco était moite, brûlante et des mèches de cheveux étaient collées à son front._

" _Sais-tu " chuchota Harry les lèvres mutines si proches des siennes " A quel point tu es sexy comme ça ?"_

" Ok, laisse moi prendre la suite à partir de là, Potter." dit sèchement Draco et arracha le parchemin des mains de Harry.

" Euh, ok" dit Harry, l'air plutôt surpris.

La vérité, c'était que Draco allait venir dans son pantalon si Harry continuait à lire.

La voix de Harry était beaucoup trop chaude à entendre, haletante et rauque, elle rendait Draco fou. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry pouvait le faire ressentir ça. Il fallait que ça s'arrête immédiatemment !

Draco toussota légèrement, et continua à lire en essayant de paraître aussi nonchalant que possible... Car il avait la situation sous contrôle. Il n'y avait aucune raison de flipper. Aucune raison de paniquer. Aucune raison de remettre en cause sa sexualité... Bon,

" _Bien sûr que je suis sexy " souffla Draco, les yeux clos, ses doigts fins s'érraflant sur le sol de pierre et fermant les poings " Je suis un Malfoy, je l'ai dans le sang." _

"_Toujours aussi modeste" le taquina Harry avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

" _Mmm... Toujours autant, ouais..."_

" _Tu es un tel abruti, tu le sais ça ?" dit Harry, puis fit courir une de ses mains le long de l'estomac du blanc et s'arrêtant juste à l'ourlet du pantalon, se mit à caresser les poils blonds juste au dessus de la ceinture._

" _Ouais, certains disent ça" hoqueta Draco et remua des hanches " Potter, s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi, tu me tues."_

_Harry rit et continua à dessiner ses lents motifs exaspérants sur son estomac. " J'aime te voir souffrir."_

" _Tu es malade." râla Draco et il baissa le bras pour défaire son pantalon par lui-même mais Harry éloigna sa main d'une tape._

"_Ne triche pas." _

" _Ce n'est pas tricher! C'est juste faire ce qui est nécessaire!"_

"_Saloperie de serpentard" murmura Harry et fit un cercle avec sa langue autour de son nombril._

" _Là ce n'est pas moi le serpent, c'est toi." dit Draco le souffle court._

"_**Non c'est toi.**" siffla Harry en fourchelangue, Draco ouvrit brusquement ses yeux en grand._

"_Refais-le."_

"_**Ca**." siffla Harry, provoquant un frisson tout le long du corps de Draco._

"_Putain c'est trop excitant."_

"Non ça ne l'est pas!" laissa échapper Draco, sentant désespéremment qu'il avait besoin de trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait critiquer.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ?" Demanda Harry, un peu déconcerté.

" Le fourchelangue n'est pas excitant! Je me souviens de t'avoir entendu parler à ce serpent en deuxième année, et ce n'était pas excitant du tout. En fait c'est plutôt laid."

" Hé bien, je suppose que ça dépend de ce que tu dis." répondit Harry l'air un peu offensé.

" Ouais, c'est vrai autant que les serpents sont doués pour faire monter l'excitation." se moqua Draco, soulagé de trouver quelque chose qui lui permette de provoquer Harry.

"Pas les serpents, ceux qui parlent le Fourchelangue!"

" Le Fourchelangue est laid, admets-le Potter!"

" C'est faux!" rétorqua Harry qui commençait à s'énerver

" Ca l'est ! Il n'y a que les attardés qui peuvent être assez fous pour dire du Fourchelangue que c'est sexy, et pour preuve, regarde ce parchemin" Il secoua le papier dans sa main " je veux dire, l'esprit de cet auteur l'est manifestement - détraqué- et lui ou elle semble penser que le Fourchelangue est sexy. Ca prouve suffisemment que ça ne l'est pas!"

" Juste parce qu'un personne dérangée pense que c'est sexy ne veut pas dire que ce sont seulement les fous qui le pensent Malfoy!"

" Je pense que si et tu ne peux pas le réfuter!" Draco se sentait confiant et sur un terrain sûr à nouveau. Il se disputait avec Potter, tout était comme ça devait être. Pas de gémissements excitants ou de lecture haletante, juste un bon vieux conflit.

" En réalité, je peux" dit Harry les yeux plissés " Malfoy, tu ne te considères pas comme fou, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Non. Où veux-tu en venir Potter?" dit Draco un peu inquiet.

Harry sauta seulement sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Malfoy était assis.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Draco qui commençait à se sentir plutôt anxieux

"Seulement te prouver que tu as tort." dit Harry puis il fixa le serpent du blason de Serpentard sur le pull de Draco. Il avait besoin d'être " dans l'ambiance".

Draco n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Harry soit si proche de lui, fixant son torse, et il n'aimait pas le fait que Harry projete de lui prouver qu'il avait tort... projete de lui prouver que le fourchelangue était excitant... oh putain, ce n'était pas bon...

Harry resta ainsi quelques minutes, et Draco commença à se demander si il allait faire quoi que ce soit. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de désagréable quand Harry releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Harry. Un petit sourire satisfait s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il se penchait vers lui. Draco senti son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

" **T'es-tu jamais demander ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon, Draco ?**", siffla Harry dans un murmure et un frisson parcourut le dos de Draco. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il se souvenait du Fourchelangue, pas du tout...

"**La sensation de ses lèvres sur les tiennes, toutes chaudes, passionnées et brûlantes...**" Ces sifflements coulaient des lèvres de Harry comme du liquide, si attirants et sensuels...

" **La sensation de sa langue dans ta bouche et ses mains sur ton corps. Ses doigts carressant ta peau douce...**"

Chaque petit nerf du corps de Draco semblait avoir atteint le point de rupture, sa respiration irrégulière et ses doigts étaient crispés sur le bord de la table...

"**... nous pouvons essayer. Maintenant sur cette table, Draco.**" murmura Harry dans son oreille, faisant haleter et retenir un gémissement à Draco. C'était foutrement excitant et il ne pouvait tenir. La voix de Harry envoyait des vagues de luxure à travers lui, c'était insoutenable.

" **Devrions-nous ?**" Les lèvres de Harry faisaient écho juste au-dessus de sa peau, Draco pouvait sentir son souffle.

Draco savait qu'il avait l'air absolument pathétique... pantelant, les yeux à demi-clos, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les mains serrant la table si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches... et par dessus tout, son pantalon lui paraissait vraiment étroit...

Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux et Draco nota qu'il avait aussi l'air un peu rouge.

Le regard de Draco s'attarda sur la bouche de l'autre garçon, et il avala difficilemment en imaginant les dommages que pourraient provoquer les lèvres de Harry sur son self-control. Draco savait que c'était une question de secondes avant qu'il ne bondisse en avant et ne teste ces lèvres. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose; il avait besoin que Harry se recule... Il devait arrêter cela, où les choses allaient mal tourner...

"D'accord, tu as gagné." s'entendit dire Draco, la voix tremblante et le souffle court.

Harry recula d'un pas, "gagné...? Ah, gagné, euh, ouais." Il retourna à son propre siège et soupira, soulagé. " Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, je te l'ai dit, alors."

"Boucle-la seulement, Potter..."

Un silence maladroit flotta entre eux une fois de plus. Draco remua dans son siège, l'air très timide et Harry fixa rapidement ses chaussures...

Draco lança un regard furieux au parchemin... foutu morceau de parchemin... foutu auteur dément... foutu sexy Potter...

" Je continue à lire ?" proposa Harry en bredouillant et prit le parchemin. Draco ne dit rien.

" _Tiens, tiens, le Serpentard semble avoir un faible pour le Fourchelangue, quelle énorme surprise."_

" _La ferme, Potter et défait ma braguette!"_

" _Tu n'as pas besoin de devenir grincheux" dit Harry d'une voix basse puis lécha sa clavicule._

" _Alors donne-moi ce que je veux."_

" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Harry regarda ses yeux gris. L'intensité du regard l'expliquait clairement pour les deux._

"_Toi." Murmura Draco d'une voix à peine audible, ses lèvres formaient les mots que Harry voulait tant entendre. Draco souleva la tête du sol et embrassa Harry avec tant de passion que s'en était presque douloureux. Un profond soupir guttural s'échappa des lèvres de Harry, il descendit ses mains et ouvrit leurs pantalons."_

C'était ça, Draco allait perdre l'esprit...

" _Draco ferma ses yeux très fort et gémit profondément lorsque Harry toucha sa verge dure, les doigts taquins la frôlant doucement._

_Les mains tremblantes de Draco baissèrent le pantalon de Harry – ils avaient besoin de pouvoir bouger l'un contre l'autre sans difficultés. _

_Harry gémissait et haletait encore et encore, rendant Draco fou de désir.  
_

"_Oh, mon dieu, Malfoy" Harry gémit quand leurs érections se touchèrent pour la première fois. Ils commençèrent à bouger, les hanches remuant contre celles de l'autre, les faisant tous les deux gémir et haleter. Draco empoigna les épaules de Harry comme support, serrant fermement, laissant des empreintes __rouges, mais il s'en moquait. La seule chose qui importait était l'explosion lui bouleversant l'esprit qui grossissait dans son estomac. Cela et Harry…_

_Les doigts de Harry étaient profondémment enfoncés dans les cheveux de Draco, s'aggripant aux mèches blondes fermement. Son front était resté contre celui de Draco et il respirait difficilemment par le nez._

_Leurs corps tremblaient et les bruit des gémissements qu'ils faisaient troublaient le silence de la nuit. _

"_Mmm… oh mon dieu, H-harry… Je… putain," haleta Draco. Il avait des taches devant les yeux et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps._

"_Ouais…__ C'est… juste, oh…"_

_Comme l'orgasme traversa leurs corps entremêlés, ils crièrent ensemble… ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'ils puissent être entendus." _

Et cela se produitsit ! Draco perdit l'esprit.  
Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il se passait, il avait réduit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Harry arrêta sa lecture et regarda Draco avec de grands yeux ronds.

"Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu...?"

Draco se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres frôlaient doucement celles de Harry, peu sûres et hésitantes mais avec un élan si captivant que Harry senti des papillons battre des ailes dans son estomac.  
Doucement, Harry répondit au baiser et soudain, la seule chose qui importait était la sensation à couper le souffle des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Harry entoura le torse de Draco de ses bras et les rapprocha davantage... Draco laissa sa langue glisser sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry et ses mains prirent son visage en coupe.

Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans la sensation de l'autre... perdus dans un monde fantastique si irréel et pourtant si réel...

L'obscurité environnante rendait difficile de voir à quel point la salle était réellement en pagaille, et les étoiles rayonnaient à l'intérieur à travers la fenêtre qui donnait un air presque magique à la scène.

Le vieux parchemin traînait sur le sol plein de poussière, oublié...  
Les derniers mots laissés étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas été lus...

_Plus tard, Harry s'endormit sur Draco complètement épuisé. Le Serpentard mis ses bras autour de lui instinctivement et embrassa le haut de sa tête._

_Le sol était froid et dur mais ils s'en moquaient..._

Fin


End file.
